Losing Patience
by Maryell
Summary: Traduction de Owlofathena. 12 ans après le 6e tome. Minerva McGonagall a besoin d'un professeur de potions. Hermione cherche un nouvel emploi. Slash/Yuri HGMM
1. Chapter 1

Losing patience

_**Disclaimer**__:_ L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. L'histoire est à Owlofathena.

_**Rating**_: T (Yuri: histoire d'amour entre deux femmes)

_**Couple**_: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall

_**Note**_: Ceci est une traduction de la superbe fic « Losing Patience » d'Owlofathena.

Cette histoire est en 4 chapitres, j'essayerai de mettre les suivants rapidement.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteure pour traduire l'histoire et la poster ici.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Elles seront toutes transmises à Owlofathena.

Un grand merci à Link9 pour ses conseils et corrections, qui m'aident beaucoup !!!

**************

Minerva McGonagall, directrice respectée de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et parangon en matière de bon goût et de manières, entra d'un pas raide dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle. Fortement. Ils avaient réellement atteint la limite. Comment, dans le monde entier, le Conseil s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle trouve un remplaçant à cette période de l'année? On était à la mi-octobre, par Merlin ! Tous les potentiels professeurs qualifiés avaient déjà trouvé un emploi au nouvel Institut Harry Potter pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire désabusé quand elle pensa à l'autre école. Harry l'avait ouvert l'année dernière et avait réussi à convaincre près de la moitié des étudiants que Poudlard aurait dû recevoir cette année de rejoindre l'institut. Pas que Poudlard ait manqué d'élèves, en effet, les maisons étaient remplis maintenant et...

Merlin ! Elle commençait à s'éloigner du sujet. Trouver un remplaçant pour son professeur de potions, qui avait été la cible d'un malencontreux accident, impliquant un lot de philtres de Morte-Vivante périmés. La pauvre femme était maintenant dans le service des poisons de Ste Mangouste et le médicomage avait dit qu'elle pourrait rester inconsciente plusieurs mois. En attendant, Minerva était obligé d'enseigner les potions, un sujet qu'elle détestait.

« Oh Albus, pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être si compliquées? » murmura-t-elle en direction du portrait de son vieil ami fixé au mur.

« Et pourtant, malgré leur difficulté, vous avez tendance à les résoudre dans des délais incroyablement courts » sourit Albus Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

« C'est ces... crétins... du Conseil qui rendent tout ça compliqué. » Minerva jeta un regard mauvais à l'offensant morceau de parchemin qu'elle venait juste de recevoir dans la matinée. « Ils sont devenus très prudents depuis la dernière fois et s'assurent que tous les potentiels enseignants que je trouve soit fiables. Ils m'ont fait renvoyer un homme parce qu'il avait échoué en Divination il y a 20 ans. _En Divination ! _Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la fabrication de potions ! »

« Je vous suggère d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour lui demander de vous recommander un possible maître des potions. »

Minerva s'arrêta au milieu de toute sa paperasserie et le regarda stupéfaite. « Comment faites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment je fais quoi, Minerva ? »

« Trouver la solution à n'importe quel problème ! »

« Je suis décédé, c'est stupéfiant ce que la mort apporte comme connaissances. »

Il ignora complètement le regard critique qu'elle lui jeta et qui aurait perturbé tout autre homme que lui.

***************

La chouette d'Harry arriva le matin suivant avec une lettre. Minerva retira la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige et après avoir donné un morceau de bacon d'un plat situé à proximité à la chouette blanche, déchira l'enveloppe de la lettre.

_Directrice McGonagall_

_Je suis moi-même dans une situation plutôt intéressante en ce moment. Comme vous le savez, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley travaillent ensemble ici à l'institut, respectivement aux postes de professeurs en potions et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme vous devez le savoir également, ils se sont séparés l'année dernière et ont quelques... difficultés... à travailler conjointement depuis._

_Hermione a proposé d'enseigner à Poudlard en tant que Maître des Potions. Elle pense que cela pourrait être plus agréable que son poste actuel. Cela me manquera certainement de ne plus l'avoir à l'institut mais je sais qu'elle et Ron auront une période plus facile si elle part à Poudlard. Je trouverais certainement un autre professeur de Potions assez rapidement, même si, je suis sûr que personne ne sera aussi qualifié qu'Hermione._

_Prenez soin d'elle._

_Harry Potter,_

_Directeur de l'Institut Harry Potter pour Jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières et Loyal Gryffondor de Poudlard._

Minerva acquiesça. Ses problèmes étaient résolus. Le conseil ne trouverait rien à redire aux qualifications d'Hermione, en effet, elle était presque trop qualifiée.

Après cela, elle finit son petit-déjeuner et partit pour son bureau afin de prévenir les membres du Conseil qu'elle avait résolu leur problème.

****************

Hermione Granger apparut juste à l'extérieure du portail de Poudlard et fut immédiatement glacé jusqu'à la moelle par le fort vent écossais, qui ignorait joyeusement la protection de ses robes. Cela faisait près de 12 ans depuis qu'elle avait été étudiante ici et elle avait oublié combien il pouvait faire froid, même quand le soleil éclairait les terres. Jurant silencieusement de son mauvais choix vestimentaire (des vêtements convenables pour le soleil de Londres mais certainement pas pour le vent vif de l'Ecosse), elle ouvrit le portail d'un coup de baguette et commença à avancer d'un bon pas sur le sentier en gravier menant au château. Après deux minutes à sentir sa température corporelle chuter à une vitesse alarmante, Hermione se rendit et utilisa un sortilège de chaleur. D'habitude elle n'approuvait pas l'utilisation de la magie pour des choses aussi futiles, mais il fallait une exception. Et il faisait trop froid pour faire la fière.

Après quinze minutes de marche, elle était debout devant les grandes portes de chêne de Poudlard. Merlin ! Ca faisait longtemps ! En saisissant la froide poignée de bronze, elle ouvrit la porte d'une simple poussée et avança dans le grand hall de son ancienne école.

***************

Minerva était en train de travailler, le nez dans le monceau de paperasserie sur son bureau et elle entendit à peine le coup frappé à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-elle, sans lever les yeux. La lourde porte lambrissée s'ouvrit silencieusement et des pas légers annoncèrent l'entrée d'un visiteur.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé : toujours le nez dans vos papiers. »

Cette voix familière lui fit lever les yeux à la seconde.

« Miss Granger ! »

Son ancienne élève se tenait debout dans la lumière du soleil, ses yeux noisette reflétant son sourire. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient aussi bouclés qu'avant, bien qu'un peu plus domptés par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient été dans sa jeunesse. Sa robe bleue foncée était d'un tissu plus léger que ce que l'on portait d'ordinaire à Poudlard. Evidemment, l'institut avait des méthodes de chauffage fiables, très loin des halls froids du château. Minerva se leva, le rapport qu'elle écrivait abandonné sur le bureau, et prit les mains de sa visiteuse dans les siennes.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir ignoré, je perds la notion du temps. »

« Ne vous excusez pas. Je suppose que devenir directrice ne vous dispense pas de faire la paperasse. »

« Au contraire, ça a doublé par rapport à ce que c'était quand j'étais directrice-adjointe »murmura Minerva, jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de papiers sur son bureau. « Je ne sais pas comment je me serais débrouillée si j'avais dû continuer à enseigner les Potions. Merci de me sauver de cette catastrophe. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu aucune difficulté avec la paperasserie » intervint Dumbledore depuis son portrait sur le mur.

« C'est seulement parce que vous m'en déléguiez la plupart et jetiez le reste dans la cheminée. » coupa Minerva

« Je trouve que c'est une méthode très efficace. »

Hermione rit. « C'est bon de vous voir Professeur Dumbledore. Aucun de vous n'a changé. »

« Oh je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Minerva devient de plus en plus cynique au fil des années – si c'est encore possible – et j'ai réussi à réduire ma consommation de sorbet au citron à un bac par jour. »

Même Minerva dut sourire à ces paroles.

**************

Hermione s'installa pour enseigner dans son ancienne école presque immédiatement. Les élèves l'aimaient et ses collègues professeurs constataient qu'elle était une professionnelle sur qui on pouvait compter pour accomplir plus que sa part de travail.

Tous les vendredis soir, elle rejoignait Minerva dans son bureau pour une partie d'échecs. Albus avait suggéré qu'elles renouent avec la tradition du jeu dont Minerva avait été privé pendant plus de dix ans et il avait offert d'aider la joueuse débutante qu'était Hermione.

Elle eut besoin de son aide.

« Echec et Mat. » Minerva s'autorisa un petit sourire. « Vous m'avez presque eu il y a 3 tours. »

C'était la fin Novembre et il avait plu constamment depuis quelques semaines. Son ancienne élève regardait le tableau en fronçant les sourcils. « Cela m'étonne. Je n'ai juste pas voulu perdre ma reine pour votre pion. Il m'aurait fallu des heures pour coincer votre roi. »

« La patience est un élément clé aux échecs, pas seulement la connaissance et la stratégie. »

Hermione la fixa. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait giflé. Après un moment, la jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose de son esprit et se força à mettre un sourire sur son visage.

« Bonne nuit Minerva, merci pour la partie. Bonne nuit Albus, nous l'avons presque battue cette fois. » Ensuite, elle quitta le bureau sans ajouter un mot.

Minerva était restée assise dans son fauteuil devant le feu, abasourdie. Qu'avait-elle dit pour mettre Hermione dans cet état ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi Hermione était…

Albus interrompit ses réflexions.

« Rattrapez-la Minerva, trouvez ce qui ne va pas. »

Minerva quitta son bureau en courant.

**************

Hermione était assise sur les escaliers devant le château et regardait le lac à l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vide, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. La lune fut cachée par des nuages noirs, annonçant encore une autre pluie torrentielle. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir à toute vitesse comme ça, elle devrait des excuses à Minerva et Albus. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

« Hermione ? »

Sa tête pivota. Minerva se tenait sur la dernière marche, et la regardait. Le vent nocturne souleva ses robes vertes, les faisant claquer autour d'elle, et plusieurs mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon. Son visage pâle était impassible mais ses yeux sombres trahissaient son inquiétude.

« Minerva. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir en courant comme ça. »

« Je sais que vous avez vos raisons. Venez à l'intérieur, s'il vous plait, vous pourriez geler ici, si vous n'êtes pas noyée avant. »

Hermione soupira et hésita.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour un thé dans mes appartements ? » Minerva était inquiète, sa voix avait hésité à la fin de la phrase. Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter de voir de la douleur chez sa collègue et après un moment de pause, elle hocha la tête et se mit sur ses pieds.

Elles rentrèrent en sécurité dans le château juste au moment où la pluie commençait à tomber.

**************

Les appartements de Minerva étaient au même endroit que pendant les études d'Hermione. En franchissant la porte, Hermione dut s'arrêter une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées. Le bureau où elle avait passé tant d'heures dans sa jeunesse avait disparu. Le bureau qui était autrefois au milieu de la pièce avait été remplacé par plusieurs grandes bibliothèques, remplies à craquer des livres anciens, reliés en cuir, et de piles de papiers.

Son ancien professeur nota son étonnement par un léger sourire.

« Je ne pouvais pas tous les mettre dans mes quartiers privés. Ce sont tous les livres qui sont passés dans la famille McGonagall. Vous êtes la bienvenue pour les consulter chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez. »

Hermione inclina la tête, muette. Elle pourrait passer des mois dans cet endroit.

« Hermione ? Entrez je vous en prie, le feu est ici, ainsi que les autres livres. »

La possibilité de voir plus de livres était assez pour attirer sa nouvelle collègue dans la pièce bien chauffée. Hermione passa de la porte ouverte à la bibliothèque la plus proche et fut immédiatement accostée par Minerva, qui l'attrapa par les épaules et la dirigea vers une chaise près de la cheminée. Après s'être assurée elle-même qu'Hermione ne s'éloignerait pas de la cheminée, Minerva se mit à faire le thé.

De sa position près du feu, Hermione pouvait voir le reste de la pièce. Comme promis, d'autres bibliothèques étaient alignées contre les murs, remplies d'autres sortes de livres. Elle se sourit à elle-même : c'était tout Minerva de rapporter son travail dans sa vie privée. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures rouge et or trônait dans un coin de la chambre, complété par des lions taillés et des vignes sur les pieds en bois et les panneaux. À côté du lit se trouvait une grande garde-robe pourpre avec un miroir en pied juste à côté. Il y avait quelques petites décorations ou ornementations dans la pièce, associées aux motifs sur le lit. Cela correspondait parfaitement avec sa propriétaire.

« Vous disiez que ces livres appartenaient à votre famille ? »

Minerva lui jeta un coup d'œil de la table où elle faisait du thé. « Oui, les McGonagall étaient célèbres pour leur obsession de la littérature. Comme je suis la dernière de la lignée, j'ai eu la chance d'hériter de la bibliothèque complète de mes parents. »

« Vous n'avez aucune famille ? »

« Non. Je suis fille unique. Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais très jeune et mon père a été tué pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Je ne me suis jamais mariée et cela m'a laissé peu de parents, tous étaient sans enfants et sont maintenant décédés. »

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de chercher quoi que ce soit sur le passé de son ancienne enseignante et maintenant, il lui était dévoilé de manière banale, presque détachée. La femme avait vraiment une poigne de fer sur ses émotions.

Minerva avait fini de verser le thé, lui en avait donné une tasse et avait posé une assiette de biscuits au gingembre sur la table. Tandis qu'Hermione portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, Minerva s'assit gracieusement dans le fauteuil en face du sien et l'étudia attentivement par dessus le bord de sa propre tasse, sans boire.

« Je crois que je vous ai rappelé quelqu'un tout à l'heure, après notre partie d'échecs. »

Hermione arrêta de boire et après une longue pause, elle dit « Oui ».

« Puis-je vous demander de qui il s'agit ? »

« Ron. »

Minerva se pencha en arrière, bien au fond de son fauteuil et baissa sa tasse jusqu'à ses genoux, la tenant des deux mains, absorbant la chaleur dans sa peau, et attendit qu'Hermione continue à parler. Hermione reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

« La dernière fois que j'ai joué aux échecs, c'était avec lui. J'ai perdu… lamentablement. Il n'a pas montré beaucoup de retenue en se vantant de sa victoire. Il a commencé à citer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais une si mauvaise joueuse d'échecs… Il a dit que je manquais de patience, que j'étais trop inflexible… trop prudente… incapable de prendre des risques. Nous nous sommes séparés peu de temps après cela. La partie de ce soir m'a remis tous ces souvenirs en mémoire, brutalement. Ça m'a fait un choc. »

Hermione fit une pause, comme sa voix commençait à trembler, baissa la tête, ses cheveux masquant son visage. Minerva posa rapidement sa tasse sur la table et rejoignant Hermione, se mit à genoux sur le tapis, les yeux fixés sur Hermione.

« Oh, ma chère, je suis désolée. Je n'avais aucune idée. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Elle était en train de fixer les flammes vacillant à l'intérieur de la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensées.

Minerva posa une main hésitante sur celle de la jeune femme. Comme Hermione ne disait rien, elle pressa doucement ses doigts.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il y a près d'un an. Nous nous sommes séparés juste avant Noël. Ginny et Harry ont été tous les deux un vrai soutien pour moi. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions continuer à travailler ensemble, comme de simples collègues. Après tout, je ne le voyais qu'aux repas et aux réunions. Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper plus que ça. Nous nous disputions chaque fois que nous nous croisions. J'ai envisagé de refuser d'enseigner cette année, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Harry. J'ai sauté sur l'opportunité quand j'ai su que vous cherchiez un professeur de Potions. »

« Et je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir accepté. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous aviez refusé. J'aurais probablement continué de les enseigner et je n'ai jamais aimé les Potions, malgré mes notes maximales dans cette matière. Cela ressemblait trop à de la cuisine, une activité que je déteste toujours. »

Hermione releva les yeux en entendant cela, souriant malgré les larmes. Un très bon signe. Minerva posa la main sur sa joue et essuya du pouce une larme qui s'était égarée là.

La jeune femme rougit et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. « Je suis désolée, je ne me laisse pas aller comme ça normalement. »

« Les émotions sont de merveilleuses choses. Il est bon de les libérer de temps à autre. Juste pour savoir qu'elles sont toujours là. »

Hermione la regarda fixement. Cette phrase semblait totalement hors de propos dans la bouche de la femme habituellement froide et impassible qu'elle connaissait. Minerva remarqua l'expression de son visage et rougit.

« D'accord, je cite Albus en disant cela mais il avait tendance à avoir raison la plupart du temps en ce qui concerne les sentiments »

Hermione se pencha et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Minerva. Elle sentit que la femme se crispait, évidemment pas habituée à l'étreinte, mais après un moment, son ancien mentor se détendit enfin dans ses bras.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trust me**_

Bonjour à tous

Avec quelques jours de retard, voilà la suite de Losing Patience.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!!

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, les persos et l'univers sont à J.K.R et l'histoire à Owlofathena.

Un grand merci à Link9!!

Les RAR sont à la fin

Maintenant, place à l'histoire!

Bye, MaryEll

***************

Chapitre 2

Hermione bailla tout en sortant du lit et se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil qui s'y cachait encore. C'était le jour de Noël et tous les étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Beaucoup d'enseignants étaient partis aussi, laissant seulement la directrice et elle-même avec Helga Pince, la bibliothécaire, et Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Hermione avait refusé l'offre de Harry et Ginny, de passer le réveillon de Noël avec eux, sachant qu'ils avaient rarement des moments privés, rien que tous les deux. Ginny avait mentionné avec désinvolture que Ron était parti en Italie pour courir les filles et Hermione avait roulé des yeux à ces mots. Il aimait évidemment beaucoup sa liberté...

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle vit la note sur sa table de chevet. Une petite pile de cadeaux était posée sur le plancher, juste devant. Prenant la lettre, Hermione l'ouvrit avec sa baguette et retira le parchemin glissé à l'intérieur. Le dépliant soigneusement, elle reconnut l'écriture fluide et précise immédiatement.

_Hermione, _

_J'ai récemment appris que Mme Pince et Mr Rusard dîneraient en privé ce soir. Comme il me semble plutôt idiot d'utiliser la grande salle pour le dîner, voudriez-vous m'honorer de votre compagnie ce soir, dans mes appartements à 20H pour le réveillon?_

_Minerva_

Hermione se précipita vers son bureau pour chercher du parchemin et une plume, renversant une chaise dans sa hâte à répondre.

***************

A 20h précises, Hermione frappa à la porte des appartements de Minerva. Elle avait, après moult débats, choisi de mettre sa meilleure robe bleue. Le tissu était un peu léger pour la température du château mais elle était pratiquement certaine que Minerva aurait allumé la cheminée pour le dîner.

Sa mâchoire tomba quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Minerva avec les cheveux relâchés. La différence dans son apparence était extraordinaire. Si elle n'avait pas su que ces quartiers étaient ceux de son ancienne enseignante, elle aurait pensé qu'elle était à la mauvaise porte. La femme se tenait devant elle, drapée dans une robe verte et noire qui était taillée dans un tissu beaucoup plus léger que ses robes habituelles. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos en vagues délicates. Un collier en argent ornait son cou élégant. Elle était en beauté. Le seul indice montrant que cette femme pourrait être sa collègue était les lunettes carrées qu'elle portait.

"Hermione, merci d'être venue. Vous êtes ravissante." Minerva lui souriait et tenait la porte ouverte. "Entrez, je vous en prie."

Hermione chercha ses mots mais échoua misérablement. Elle sourit faiblement en retour et entra dans la pièce chauffée en silence. C'était trop.

***************

Minerva était inquiète. Hermione semblait malade. Très malade. Elle avait à peine touché à son dîner. Elle répondait à peine aux questions de Minerva. C'était tellement différent de la jeune femme gaie et engageante qu'elle connaissait. Finalement, elle ne put tenir plus longtemps.

"Hermione?"

Son invitée la regarda, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Elles n'avaient pas bu de vin et Minerva était embarrassée quand à ce qui pouvait mettre Hermione dans cet état.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose? Vous semblez plutôt..." Minerva se torturait l'esprit pour trouver un mot approprié "distraite".

La femme en face acquiesça légèrement.

"Etes-vous malade? Voulez-vous vous reposer un moment?"

Elle n'eut pas de réponse cette fois, aucun signe montrant qu'Hermione l'avait entendue.

Abandonnant la parole, Minerva se leva et contourna vivement la table. Plaçant une main sur celle d'Hermione, elle l'aida à se lever. Ne sentant aucune résistance, Minerva mi-guida mi-porta la femme jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin dans le coin opposée de la chambre et l'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. S'assurant de sortir la baguette d'Hermione de sa poche avant, elle étendit la jeune femme sous les draps et tira les couvertures sur elle. Ceci fait, Minerva posa la baguette sur la table à côté et, faisant le tour du lit, elle s'installa sous les couvertures pour surveiller son invitée inattendue. Elle devrait envoyer un hibou à l'infirmière s'il n'y avait pas de changements le matin suivant.

**************

Hermione s'éveilla exactement 7h plus tard, quand les rayons du soleil éclairèrent les dais rouges entourant son lit. Elle avait fait le rêve le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais eu et pour une raison encore inconnue, elle était allée se coucher avec sa robe. Baillant, elle s'assit et...

Pause. Depuis quand son lit avait-il une parure rouge? La parure de son lit était bleu foncé. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était anormale ce matin, le soleil éclairait le mauvais côté du lit. Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, juste pour être sûre que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Non. Il faisait sombre de ce côté du lit. Elle pouvait à peine discerner la silhouette à côté d'elle, les yeux clos, les cheveux longs étalés sur l'oreiller.

Attends. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il y avait un an depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était allée se coucher avec quelqu'un et la personne à côté d'elle n'était certainement pas Ron. Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil et se pencha sur le visage toujours dans l'ombre.

Hermione eut son deuxième et plus grand choc de la matinée. Elle était couchée dans un lit étrange, dans une chambre étrange à côté de nulle autre personne que Minerva McGonagall, respectable directrice de Poudlard. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait... Non. C'était faux. Le dîner de Noël. Oui, c'était cela. Elle se rappelait de quelqu'un la portant sur ce lit. Ca ressemblait à un rêve. Elle était désorientée. Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait vu son ancien professeur de métamorphose avec les cheveux lâchés. Espérons que ça n'avait pas été trop flagrant pour son hôte, pour ce qui avait causé son comportement inhabituel.

Elle tressaillit à cette pensée. Minerva était considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette époque. Très peu de chance que cela lui ait échappé.

Merlin. Il gelait ici. Bien sûr. Le feu s'était éteint. Prenant sa baguette sur la table à côté, elle alluma la cheminée d'où elle se tenait. Il faudrait des heures à la pièce pour se réchauffer. Evidemment les elfes de maison avaient leur jour de congé. Elle sourit en y pensant. Dobby avait apparemment réussi à leur faire prendre des vacances.

Il faisait trop froid pour rester longtemps exposée à l'air froid de l'hiver dans sa robe actuelle et elle recula sous les couvertures, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la femme toujours endormie à côté d'elle. Minerva s'était endormie avec ses lunettes et après les avoir retiré de son visage, Hermione les mit à côté de sa propre baguette magique. En se retournant pour faire face à son ancien mentor, elle buta accidentellement son coude contre le bras de Minerva, faisant froncer les sourcils de la plus âgée et la faisant remuer légèrement. Hermione se figea. Elle n'allait pas se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

A son immense surprise, le bras qu'elle venait de toucher vint atterrir autour de sa taille et la tira plus près. Beaucoup plus près. Minerva déplaça alors sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sous celle d'Hermione, reposant dans son cou, plusieurs mèches de cheveux noirs balayant sa poitrine. Hermione pouvait sentir le coeur de la femme battre lentement et entendre sa respiration ralentir. Minerva était heureusement toujours endormie.

Hermione était embarrassée. Etre enlacée par son ancien professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était plutôt contente de la situation présente. Cela lui permettrait de faire quelque chose dont elle était curieuse depuis qu'elle était étudiante. Timidement, elle bougea son autre bras et, soigneusement, l'étendit pour placer sa main sur la tête de Minerva. Cette partie de son plan accomplie, elle dirigea lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. C'était encore plus doux qu'elle l'avait imaginé et si bon. Ca semblait être une honte de les cacher perpétuellement dans un chignon. La femme était vraiment belle avec les cheveux lâchés. Sur une impulsion, Hermione inclina sa tête et toucha de ses lèvres le front de Minerva. Souriant, Hermione se ré-installa sur les oreillers, ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Ca s'avérait être un merveilleux matin.

***************

Minerva savait que quelque chose n'était pas normale avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle tenait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était chaud. Quelque chose qui respirait. Quelque chose qui sentait bon. Quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas tenir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regretta immédiatement.

Oh Merlin!

***************

Hermione fut brusquement réveillée par des mouvements violents à côté d'elle. S'asseyant, elle trouva immédiatement la source. Minerva était assise sur le bord du lit et regardait confusément autour d'elle.

"Minerva?"

"Hermione, je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, mais vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes?"

Hermione les reprit rapidement sur la table de nuit voisine et les rendit à leur propriétaire. En les plaçant soigneusement sur son nez, Minerva se calma immédiatement et croisa les yeux d'Hermione.

"Je suis pratiquement aveugle sans elles."

Elles se regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment. Oh Merlin, pensa Hermione, c'était gênant. Que dire? Minerva la dispensa de parler en brisant le silence la première.

"Petit-déjeuner?"

****************

RAR:

Merci à tous les reviewers, pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse, voici les réponses!!

Poki-zina: Merci beaucoup, j'espére que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre. Evidemment que Minerva a consolé Hermione!! Pour les échecs, je te laisse t'impatienter, réponse dans les prochains chapitres!!

Maude: D'accord avec toi, c'est beau et bon!! La suite... euh... juste avant les RAR, je sais pas si tu as vu!!lol!


End file.
